Darkness
by Kiyomisa
Summary: Sora meets Riku in Traverse Town all by himself. A bit of a talk, some slight shonen-ai


Kiyomisa: Yeah well...this has probably been done before, but meh. I wrote it this way, and I'd like to think it's unique in some way. Anyhoo...read and enjoy, hopefully.

* * *

Traverse Town, the city of bustling trade between the worlds, the safe-haven for those who no longer had one. Sora wandered the streets by himself, leaving Donald and Goofy with Leon and Aerith. As much as he liked his friends, everyone needed time by themselves, and Sora was no different. 

He slipped through the dark ally's of second district, glancing through various shop windows at items that held no interest. 

An all too familiar sound reached his ears, the sound of Heartless materializing in the dark swirls of clouds they used. Sora drew the keyblade without hesitation and turned to meet his foe, only to pause. 

"…Riku…" 

His silver-haired friend smiled at him. "Sora…still the keeper of the keyblade…" 

No…it was too soon, too soon since Neverland. 

"What do you want?" Sora demanded, staying crouched and ready, his voice hoarse yet determined. 

The older boy raised his hands placatingly and smiled a little. "Relax, I'm not here to fight…Maleficent doesn't even know I'm here. I just wanted to talk." 

Sora put his sword down reluctantly, not wanting to open his heart to the pain again. "What's there to talk about? You've let yourself be swallowed by darkness…" 

Riku shook his head. "No. I've merely embraced the darkness within me." 

Sora looked at him in doubtful confusion. Riku smiled gently and stepped closer. "Light isn't good, and Dark isn't evil, Sora. They're partners, symbiotes, they balance one another. Each is needed for life to continue." He took another step, and Sora backed up. "Just like we need each other…" 

Sora wasn't aware that his shoulders had hit the cool stone wall behind him, only that Riku was so close to him that he could feel his friend's warm breath on his forehead. 

"Y-you don't need to be darkness, Riku. There's still light in you," Sora said, unable to look into those turquoise depths. They were too intense, too open. 

Riku laughed a little and shook his head, sliver bangs swishing."Of course there's still light within me. I told you, there must be a balance. The light fills you, darkness fills me, yet we still have both within us. You have darkness inside you too, Sora. Confront it, acknowledge it, you don't have to fear it." His voice was like a soft comforting purr and Sora's heart ached to hear it. 

"I-I'm not afraid!" 

Riku smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Prove it. What is the darkness within you?" 

"There is no darkness within me," Sora murmured fiercely. 

Riku shook his head. "You're running from it Sora. Shall I tell you what mine is?" 

Sora didn't know how to answer, he merely blinked at the silver-haired boy. 

"Remember the day before we left Destiny Island? Kairi suggested that you two go, alone, without me." 

Sora opened his mouth to protest but Riku shook his head. "Don't bother, I overheard her say it. It made me angry, because I thought I wanted to be the one to go alone with her…I was wrong." 

He lifted a hand to cup Sora's cheek softly, almost reverently. Sora shivered and sucked in a sharp breath, his sweat-jacket suddenly too warm. 

"I didn't realize my true feelings until I accepted the darkness. It wasn't Kairi I wanted to be alone with. It was you…" 

Sora's cobalt eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a stunning shade of pink. "Riku…" 

"But it was wrong, to feel like that about my best friend, the boy I knew as far back as I could remember, so I buried them, turned my attention to Kairi…but once I started facing the darkness within me, I couldn't deny it anymore. I've faced it, and accepted it…" 

Sora watched, frozen, as Riku inched his face closer. When the older boy lightly pressed his lips to Sora's, the brunette shivered and closed his eyes. It was a chaste kiss, just the press of lips against lips, and Riku pulled away shortly afterwards. 

"Your darkness could be the same, or it might be different," Riku murmured into his ear, making Sora shiver more. "It doesn't have to be evil, it can be frightening, but whatever your darkness is, face it Sora. It's part of you, be honest with yourself." 

Sora was breathing heavily, his heart was pounding in his chest. He still noticed however, when Riku's heat moved away and he opened his eyes to look at the silver-haired bishonen. 

Riku smiled and gave him a small, friendly salute before disappearing in a portal of darkness, leaving the younger boy once more alone. 

"Riku…" Sora stood there for a few minutes or half an hour, he didn't really know. "…you, you are my darkness…" 

* * *

Kiyomisa: Comments and critisims? There's a little button down there for you to push! Thanks. 


End file.
